Still get jealous
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Kurama honestly can't help his jealousy. She was His after all. You should read dibs before you read this. OcxKurama


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rein.**

 _I don't like the way he's at you, i'm starting to think you want him too, am I crazy have i lost you, even though I know you love me, can't help it._

Kurama's eyes narrowed into slits, a scold settling over his face as he eyed his girlfriend, who was talking to one of their classmates. One of their male classmates, it was irrational of him to feel suddenly threatened by this normal human boy; however his Rein was smiling at the boy.

A smile he liked to be the main resefencent of, that smiled belonged to him. Why was she smiling at another male? Shouldn't that be against dating rules? His entire face darkened further when she released a laugh, head thrown back in her amusement. The boys eyes moving over her, admiring her. He grinded his teeth together.

Standing, plastering his fake smile on his face as he walked over. "Rein." At him calling out to her, her head snapped to him, entire face brightening as she locked eyes on him. "Hey babe." She also stood, glancing briefly at the clock that hung on the wall. "Sorry didn't realize class had already let out."

He stiffened, shoving down a growl that threatened to bubble up in him throat. Rein was one of the first to notice class had ended, normally at his seat pestering him about hurrying along. "Yes, well it has." His mask was perfect from years of wearing it, however that didn't mean he wasn't seething on the inside.

"Alright." Rein turned to the other male, smile slipping over her face as she looked up at him. "I'll catch you later Takashi." The other boy who in Kurama's opinion was very plain spoke. "Alright, ill catch you later Rein-chan."

He internally bristled, how dare this boy, when did they get on a first name bases? To his displeasure Rein just shot out one of her cocky grins, turning to him and smiling. "You ready babe?" She let this boy call her by her first name?

He took in a calming breath, closing his eyes, opening them and giving his girlfriend a true smile. "Yes shall we go?" She rolled her eyes playfully, placing her hand in his own as they began to leave. He relaxed as soon as they were far enough away from that boy, " _Takashi, what kind of names Takashi anyway?"_

Rein hummed to herself, swinging their arms from their joined hands. He shook his head at his own petty jealous, it wasn't his girlfriends fault she was beautiful, anyone with eyes would be attracted to her.

(...)

 _I wish you didn't have to post it all, I wish you'd save a little bit just for me, Protective or possessive, yeah, Call it passive or aggressive._

Kurama growled softly under his breath, eyes dark as they took in Rein, who had decided to wear high waisted shorts and a black long sleeved crocktop, one side falling off her right shoulder. Lips painted a deep red.

He normally wasn't bothered by the way she dressed, she had a right to wear whatever she wanted. However when he had come to meet up with her (At their normal cafe, Rein adored their green tea here) he had found her conversing with that, that boy, Takashi.

She was so engrossed in the conversation she hadn't even noticed him, this annoyed him, as she normally rushed over and greeted him with that smile he loved. Now in a foul mood he walked over, placing his hand on her shoulder, leveling the boy with a glare. A smirk crawled across his lips when the boy took a step back.

Rein blinked once twice before she smiled at him, "Hey babe, you're kind of late, ain't like you Mr. punctual." SHe was joking with him but he couldn't help his reply. "I was here, you were simply too distracted to notice me."

Her eyebrows pulled together at his words, she didn't protest when he dragged her away from that boy and cornered her up next to their usual table. "What's your relationship with that boy?" He all but spouted out.

Rein raised an eyebrow, amusement lighting in her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend. "Kurama." She said his name slowly, letting it roll of her tongue as a devious smile claimed her red painted lips. "Are you Jealous of Takashi?"

His eyes darkened, narrowed into slits as he glared darkly at said boy. Who was currently eyeing his Rein yet again. "Perhaps." She chuckled at his answer, patting his cheek twice.

"He is a classmate, who I am currently using for extra credit, no more, no less." His anger calmed, as did his jealousy as she continued. "Trust me babe, I wouldn't even think about being with anyone but you, I love you silly." They took their seats and Kurama let a pleasant smile crawl across his face. "And you I." Was his usual reply.

(...)

 _I turn my cheer music up, And I'm puffing my chest I'm getting red in the face You can call me obsessed It's not your fault that they hover I mean no disrespect It's my right to be hellish I still get jealous Cause you're too sexy, beautiful And everybody wants a taste That's why (that's why)I still get jealous_

Rein smiled, it was small. Her head resting on Kurama's chest as they laid in his bed. Unfinished homework ignored in favor of cuddling. She had been playing with his hands when she suddenly frowned. Stopping to look up at the redhead in question.

"Not that I don't think it's cute and all, but why are you so Jealous of Takashi? It's not like I'm interested in him, or that he could even hold a candle to you in any way." Kurama stiffened at the use of that boys name. Eyes narrowed into slits as a small growl escaped from him mouth.

Rein blinked, staring up at the redhead who was now hovering over her, a possessive gleam in his green eyes. "While I respect you, and any choice you make. Right down to what you wear. You are a very beautiful girl, a beautiful girl who accepts all of me. I can not help that I want to rip the eyes out of every single person whether it be male or female that so much as look at you."

A dark gleam in his eyes, hovering over her, jealousy practically pouring off of her. She smirked at him, amusement along with love in her eyes. "I also find myself wanting to rip apart anyone you smile at, I do not like it, you should only smile at me." She chuckled at his words, shaking her head at him as she did so.

"It's okay, if I can accept that you're a thousand year old fox demon in the body of a high school, or the fact that you can go from a redhead into a sexy silver haired fox then I can accept that you get Jealous. So long as you don't actually rip anyone apart of course."

A smirk crawled across his lips, mischievous shining in his slowly bleeding gold eyes, his voice deepening. Rein's face going crimson as she shifted under him. "So you think my demon forms sexy do you?" Voice deep and highly seductive,

Rein grinned up cheekily at the now transformed Youko. "Well yeah." Needless to say they didn't get their homework done that night.

(...)

 _You're the only one invited, I said there's no one else for you, 'Cause you know I get excited, yeah, When you get jealous too_.

A huph sounded from him, he chose to ignore it in favor of his banter with Kaito. Twelve minutes later Rein had wrapped her arms around his arm. Pulling him away from Kaito who simply watched her do so with bored eyes.

"Alright super genus stop making goo goo eyes at my man yeah?" Kurama blinked, looking down at her, his lips twitching up in amusement as she tugged him along, eyes glaring at Kaito who snorted but didn't respond. Pulling out his book and going back to reading it.

Rein rolled her eyes, pulling him to his own seat and making him sit down. "My... rein, are you Jealous of Kaito?" She grabbed the front of his shirt, crashing their lips together then moving away much too soon for his liking.

"Yes, yes I am." Her face was that of other annoyance as she once again shot the curly black haired boy another glare. "He's obviously trying to take you away from me with his quick wit and funny words." Kurama chuckled at her, her eyes snapping to him as she scolded.

Her fist still gripping his shirt she tugged at it, leveling him with the famous Urameshi glare that made most Humans and Demons quiver in fear. Kurama on the other hand found her glare amusing. "Do not worry, I am not homosexual you have nothing to worry about."

She snorted, finally pulling away from him, shooting Kaito another glare before leveling Kurama with another glare. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek, holding her lips against it for a few second before pulling away. A smirk touching her lips as she eyed him, from his pink lipstick covered cheek to the lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Alright babe." She then wondered to her seat, Kurama whiping the lipstick from his lips but didn't bother removing the lipstick from his cheek. She'd just put it back anyway, there was no need.

"I must say, your ravishing when your jealous." She heard it and just snorted, not acknowledging his words.

 **So another small story with Rein and Kurama, these two are just too cute together. Rein is the oc I use when I make short stories, so I have more with her and others. Though I only have one out so far. I write these in between writing actual stories. If I get inspired by another song for these two there might be more in the future. Song is Jealous by Nick Jones. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


End file.
